Everything Will Be OK
by Platinum Unicorn
Summary: This is my first story! This takes place one day before the Cell Games. Of course... ChiChi doesn't think Goku loves her. Can he prove to her how much he cares? LEMON


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I wish I did, though.

Goku walks in

Platinum Unicorn: "You know, if I owned DBZ that means I would own you, Goku, and you would have to do EVERYTHING I told you to do!" Gives him a evil grin

Goku: "Hey, I'm married, just to let you know!"

Platinum Unicorn: "Yeah, but that would all change if I owned..."

Chi-Chi walks in, carrying a frying pan

Chi-Chi: "What were you going to change if you owned DBZ!" Holds up frying pan above my head

Platinum Unicorn: "Holy crap! Um... like I was saying, ON WITH THE STORY!" Runs away, screaming like a little girl

P.S. Please be nice with the reviews! This is my first lemon AND story!

Everything Will Be OK

It was another beautiful day at the Son residence...

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Goku and Gohan were training.

The only thing wrong with this beautiful day was the woman inside the Son house, and that would be one really pissed of Chi-Chi! She was pissed off at Goku because he was leaving, again, to save the world, again, from a stupid alien called Cell.

_How come he never thinks about me?_ Chi-Chi thought angrily. _It's_ _always "I'm hungry, Chi-Chi! I'm going to go train with Gohan, Chi-Chi! I'm off to save the world Chi-Chi!"_

With that thought, she threw down the ladle she was using to cook dinner. _Kami! That selfish son of a...!_ Just then, the front door flew open and Goku and Gohan came in.

"Man, Chi-Chi, I'm starving!" Goku exclaimed.

"That doesn't surprise me," Chi-Chi mumbled.

Goku and Gohan exchanged glances with one another. They both knew if she was mumbling, she would become very mad soon, and the Frying Pan O' Doom would be flying. And that was definitely not a good thing. So they both tried to cheer her up before they ended up with concussions.

"Um, dinner smells really good, mom!" Gohan said cheerfully as he sat down at the table. Goku sat down, too. Chi-Chi said nothing as she placed their dinner upon the plates and quickly took her seat. She wasn't really that hungry, so she just poked at her dinner. When she glanced over at Goku, who started to gobble his food down, she couldn't help but smile. She thought the way he ate was funny, but really unappetizing at times.

_I hope Chi-Chi is OK _thought Goku as he devoured his food. _She's probably mad because I have to leave tomorrow. I wish she would understand that I'm trying to protect her._ He stared across the table at his wife, who was still playing around with her food. It was hard to take his eyes off of her. _Hmm... Maybe I should this night special for her... _At this, his manhood became hard, his thoughts turned to dirty ones of both of them in bed, hot and sweating, screaming each other's names...

"Hellllloooo! Earth to Dad!" Goku quickly snapped his head in Gohan's direction.

"Um, yeah?" he said dreamily.

"I'm done eating dinner. I'm going to bed now, OK?"

"Oh, uh, sure! You need a good nights sleep, because tomorrow's a big day!" Goku said.

"Good-night, sweetie! See you in the morning," Chi-Chi said, giving Gohan a kiss.

Gohan smiled and quickly went up stairs. Chi-Chi sighed and took Gohan's dirty plates to the sink and started washing them.

Once again, Goku's eyes wandered over to Chi-Chi, then down to her butt. _Kami, I could take her right here in the kitchen._ Slowly, he got up and walked over to Chi-Chi, and put his strong arms around her, careful not to push his erection against her.

"What's wrong babe? You seem a little sad," Goku asked his wife. Chi-Chi turned around, and Goku was surprised to see tears running down her face.

"You know damn well why I'm sad!" Chi-Chi cried. "You are always leaving to train or fight, and you only come back to eat! Do you know how awful it is to think that your husband doesn't love you?" Chi-Chi put her hands to her face and started to sob. Goku hated to see his wife so sad and pulled her tighter into his arms. After a couple of seconds, Chi-Chi stopped crying and looked down. Goku did too and realized that she was looking at his erection. He blushed and put his hand behind his head.

"Oops! I forgot that was still there!" Goku said, his face now a very deep shade of red. Chi-Chi wiped her tears away and giggled.

"That's OK, but I'm surprised to see that you want me, even though you don't love me," she whispered and her eyes started to water.

"Chi-Chi, that's not true! I love you, and I always will. Sure, I know I train a lot, but fighting is in my blood. I can't help it!" Goku grabbed Chi-Chi's chin and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. "But I _can_ help make this night an unforgettable one," he whispered into his mate's ear. (A/N: I hope what Goku said wasn't corny! lol) Very gently, Goku picked Ch-Chi off and carried her to their bedroom. God, he wanted her so bad that it hurt to move. Goku quickly removed all of his wife's clothing and took in her beautiful, round breasts. He gave Chi-Chi a not-very-Goku-like grin and massaged her nipples, making them hard.

"G-Goku!" Chi-Chi managed to gasp out as her husband continued his pleasurable torture. Goku licked and nipped at her breasts, making her back arch, and her thighs bump into his hard member. Goku growled, something Chi-Chi never heard him do before, and ripped off his pants. As he still teased Chi-Chi's breasts, his hand traveled down between her thighs. Chi-Chi moaned loudly as Goku thrust his fingers in and out.

Chi-Chi started to pant, and just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, Goku placed himself on top of her and replaced his fingers with his member. He started out with a slow pace, letting his wife get used to him again. It had been so long since they made love.

Goku quickened his pace and Chi-Chi's moans turned into screams. She wrapped her legs around his waist, bucking her hips wildly, trying to keep up with his intense thrusts. They both started to scream each other's names as loud as they could, forgetting that Gohan was still in the house. When he was only a couple thrusts away from his climax, Goku whipped back his head and turned Super Saiyan. Chi-Chi didn't notice this though because she was coming under him, her juices running down her legs. When Goku was finally done, he slowly pulled himself out of Chi-Chi, and collapsed next to her. They were still panting loudly.

Goku looked over at his mate and smiled.

"Now do you believe that I love you?" He asked her.

Chi-Chi giggled and snuggled up against his chest.

"Yeah, I do. I love you too," she replied and gave Goku one last kiss.

A few minutes later, Goku fell asleep, leaving Chi-Chi still awake. _I was way wrong about Goku _she thought. _I should of never thought about him that way. But, yet, if I hadn't of told him what I felt, we wouldn't of had this wonderful night! _Suddenly, she felt a strange sensation in her stomache, the same feeling she had when Gohan was conceived. She looked up at her sleeping husband and smiled. "Thank you, Goku" she whispered. "No matter what happens tomorrow, I know everything will be OK."

_The_

_End_

Platinum Unicorn: "Yay! My first lemon AND story! If you do review, please be nice! I tried my hardest to make this a good story."

Goku: ... "I wish Chi-Chi would have beaten the crap out of you with the Frying Pan O' Doom! That would have been so sexy watching you two in a cat fight..." Drools

Platinum Unicorn: "Are you saying I'm hot?"

Goku: "No, I'm saying that Chi-Chi would be hot beating the crap out of you."

Platinum Unicorn: "... Oh fine. Since you don't like me, THEN YOU CAN'T LIKE ANYONE ELSE!" Zaps him with my magical unicorn powers

Goku: "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Falls on ground "..."

Platinum Unicorn: Looks at Goku "We wont be seeing our favorite hero anytime soon. I'd better get the hell outta here before Chi-Chi comes! Don't forget to review nicely! Bye-Bye!"

Platinum Unicorn


End file.
